We Meet Again
by MeganTheNerd
Summary: It's been 2 years since Ed and Al passed through the gate. One day, something weird happens durring a fight and Ed and Al are returned home. How will Winry handle their sudden apperance? Read to find out. EdxWin and AlxOC. Rated T for swearing.
1. Fight To The Finish

We Meet Again

By MeganTheNerd

Hello my little kiddies! I'm starting this story because I have made the decision to delete my other story, The Convention of Connections. I'm kind of sad, but the story was a little off from what I wanted it to be so I stopped writing it. Oh well, out with the old and in with the new, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, I just own the people and plot that I made up. That includes bad guy number 1.

**BTW:** This story is set 2 years after the FMA movie and Ed and Al are still in Germeny. I just thought that it would help it not be confusing in the beginning.

-----------------------------

"Brother, you didn't have to be so hard on them," Alphonse said as he followed his brother out of the restaurant they were just thrown out of.

"It's not my fault that they can't listen to customers!" Edward responded, "I had every right to yell at them."

"But you ordered something you knew you wouldn't like."

"No, the waitress just can't hear. I said that I wanted the stew with milk and she gave me the stew and a glass of milk!"

"You could have been more specific," Alphonse replied as they turned the corner into an alley.

"Whatever, Al. Let's just get back to the apartment, I'm tired after all that yelling," Ed said.

Suddenly, the brothers were surrounded by a gang of scruffy looking teenagers.

The eldest of the teens stepped forward. "You look like you got a few extra bucks to spare, mid handing them over?" he said with a menacing tone.

"Sorry, but I would like to keep my money," Edward said with a smirk.

"I wasn't talking to you, shrimp," the teen said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP YOU PUNK ASS! I'M THE OLDER BROTHER!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs. Al sweat dropped.

The teen shrugged. "Whatever, Shorty, I tried to be nice. Go ahead guys."

One of the surrounding teens leaped at Alphonse, who easily sidestepped and kicked the guy into a pile of trash bags. Then the rest of them attacked. Ed and Al soon found out that the rest of them were a lot better that first guy. After they knocked out about 3 guys, the rest started to pull out knives.

Ed and Al were back to back with about 10 guys surrounding them. All they guys attacked at once and separated the brothers. 4 attacked Alphonse and 6 went after Ed. Alphonse was finished with all his guys in about a minute, but Ed wasn't as lucky. One of the guys had tripped him and once he was on the ground the rest of them assaulted him.

While this was going on, the first guy was waking up to find himself lying in a pile of trash. He stood up, pulled out a gun, and aimed at Ed. Alphonse saw him and without thinking tried to transmute the ground in between Ed and the shooter. To both Ed and Al's shock, there was a bright alchemic light.

They both blacked out soon after.

-----------------------------

I just love cliffhangers, don't you? :3

I promise to finish the next chapter sometime in the next week!

BTW: I'm sorry that I made Ed kind of suck in the fight, but it made Alphonse look kind of bad ass and I like my Alphonse to be bad ass.


	2. In a Flash of Light

**We Meet Again**

**By MeganTheNerd**

Time for chapter 2! Yay!

I'm very sorry that I wasn't able to keep promise about the whole done-by-the-end-of-the-week thing! But it's out now so be happy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, I just own the people and plot that I made up.

-----------------------------

**We join Winry and Pinako back in Risembol on a cloudy day…**

"It looks like it's gonna rain today, Winry," Pinako stated.

Winry looked up from her latest creation. "Yeah, it looks like it," she replied as she went back to her automail.

"We should take the laundry inside," said Pinako.

"I got the hint," Winry said as she got up to get the laundry.

"Somehow it kind of annoys me that she tries to be subtle about asking me to do things," Winry thought as she walked out of the house, "I almost wish she would just ask me directly, almost."

"Winry, I'm going to go visit a patient," Pinako shouted after Winry, "You should do something while I'm gone."

"I'll probably call Jenna over," Winry said.

Jenna had just moved into the neighborhood. She was about the same height as Winry with brown shoulder length hair and green eyes. Winry and Jenna had become fast friends because Jenna reminded Winry of Ed and Al. She was fearless, cocky, and reckless like Ed, but considerate, kind, and cat-loving like Alphonse.

After Winry brought in the laundry, she hugged Pinako goodbye, and picked up the phone. She dialed Jenna's number.

"McKay household, Jenna speaking." Jenna said in a flat tone.

"Hey Jenna, its Winry," Winry said.

Jenna immediately perked up, "Hey Winry! What's up?"

"Granny is out visiting a patient, do you wanna come over?"

"YES!" she practically screamed, "I need to get out of the house,"

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you," Winry said.

"See you then!" Jenna said as she hung up.

**About 10 minutes later…**

It was very calm in the Rockbell residence as Winry waited for Jenna to show up. As she sat there her mind started to wander back to a time 2 years ago. To the last time she saw both of the Elric brothers.

"I wonder how they are, or more importantly, where they are," she thought, "I miss them. I wonder if they can ever come back or are they stuck wherever they are forever. Edward came back from that place, so why can't they both come back home?"

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Winry almost had a heart attack, but then she remembered that Jenna was coming over and calmed down.

Before Winry could get to the door, Jenna busted in soaked and breathing heavily.

"What did you do, run here?" Winry asked in a joking tone.

"Winry, you have to come see! I was passing by the cemetery on my way here and there was this big flash of light so I ran here and I was wondering if you knew what was happening." She said at a super-human speed.

Winry was a little worried to see Jenna so shook up, "Calm down, Jenna. I'm sure it was just lightning," she said.

Jenna shook her head furiously, "No way! Last time I checked lightning is blue and it doesn't come out of the ground!"

"That sounds like alchemy…" Winry murmured.

She grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

Jenna ran after her screaming at her to slow down, but Winry didn't slow down. Instead she ran faster towards the cemetery.

She rounded the corner and ran full steam ahead into the entrance of the cemetery. From there, she could see two boys lying on the ground, beaten and bloody.

"EDWARD! ALPHONSE!" she screamed as she ran towards them, but neither of them moved.

-----------------------------

Yay it's done! I want to know what you think! TELL ME! 


	3. Waking Up to Love

**We Meet Again**

**By MeganTheNerd**

Disclaimer: It's the third time. Do I really need to say anything?

_Italics are thoughts._

-----------------------------

Alphonse woke up in a slightly familiar room. He felt like he had been beaten with a bag of bricks by a baboon on crack. There was a girl with short brown hair talking to someone on a phone in the corner of the room.

"That sucks. We could really use your help. These guys are pretty beat up. I'm not sure if we can handle it on our own." Jenna said into the receiver. She waited a while, listening to what the other person was saying. "I guess so. I hope it cleared fast. Later Granny Rockbell," she said as she hung up the phone.

As soon as he heard "Rockbell" Al knew where he was. He was back home. A wave of relief washed over him just in time to be replaced with a wave of worry. _"Where's Brother! Where's Ed!"_ He tried to get up but a searing pain attacked his abdomen and forced him to lie down, knocking over a glass on the nightstand next to him. It fell to the ground with and sharp crash.

Jenna turned around in an instant. She gasped, ran over to him, and promptly slipped in the water on the floor and fell on her back. "Ooooowwwwww…" Jenna moaned, "Worst time to fall. Ever."

Al laughed, cringed from the pain, and then continued laughing. Jenna started laughing too.

After a while, Jenna got up. She held up her hand. "I'm Jenna McKay. What's your name?"

"Alphonse Elric," he shook her hand, "Do you always fall before you introduce yourself?" he asked jokingly.

"Hilarious, but that was a onetime thing."

"I'm back in Risembol, right?" Al asked.

"Yep, we're in Winry's house right now. She and the other kid who was with you are in a different room."

Al let out a sigh, "Thank goodness. I was worried that Ed had left me again."

"What happened to you two? You guys were on brink of death when we found you."

"It's kind of a long story…" Al started.

"You're not getting up and leaving anytime soon and I have to stay here until Granny Rockbell gets back, so we have a bit of time," Jenna stated.

"Touché," Al said.

**About 30 minutes later…**

"…And that's when I tried to transmute a wall and somehow ended up sending us home," Al finished.

"Wow, I'm never going to complain about doing chores ever again," Jenna said amazed by the amount of things the boys had over come in their lifetime.

"It wasn't all that bad. There were some funny times, like the time Ed stood under the mistletoe during a military Christmas party."

The brunette was on the edge of her seat. "I HAVE to hear this one!"

Al was happy to have someone who was willing to listen to all his stories. He didn't have anyone he could tell in Germany besides Ed, but it wasn't quite the same as telling someone who wasn't there. "Well…" he started when he was interrupted.

_****SLAP****_

"WHAT THE HELL ED!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Edward was quick to screech back. "IT'S NOT LIKE I DID IT ON PURPOSE!"

Al and Jenna stared in the direction of room next to them. "I want to know…" Jenna said.

"But I don't at the same time," Al said, finishing her sentence.

Suddenly, Winry burst into the room looking like she wanted to kill someone, preferably a blond alchemist with a braid.

"We're switching patients. Now." She ordered.

Jenna stood and walked out of the room with no argument. Just before she left the room she glanced back at Al as if to say "Good luck".

* * *

**About 5 minutes ago…**

Ed woke up to find Winry dressing his wounds. Winry wasn't alerted to his consciousness. "Geez, Ed. The first time I see you in two years and you have to almost bleed to death before you even get in the front door." She stopped working for a minute. "Just what the heck did you guys do to get so beat up?" Then she stood up to go get more gauze (the big white fabric you put on people who are hurt). Ed grabbed her and pulled her back. Unfortunately, he had a little more strength than he thought he did so he ended up pulling the mechanic on top of him. For 10 awkward seconds, the blonds were touching noises until Winry moved her hand from supporting herself to hitting Ed in the face.

-----------------------------

Sorry that this was so short but I'm really tired and my roommates are breathing down my neck to give them the computer. I'll try to make the next one much longer to make up for it, but don't hold your breath (after all, this chapter took me about a month to put up).


End file.
